


Disdain

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [116]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Birth, Depression, Emotional, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy now have a party of six.One-shot based on the song Disdain by Knuckle Puck.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 3





	Disdain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Steve•

They say that pregnancy changes people. It brings you on this rollercoaster of emotions, adjusting, and preparation. The day I married my husband, I knew that from that point we would be starting our family. We purposely waited until we got married to start a family just because we wanted to be settled first.

Our first night on our honeymoon we tried and had such high hopes since Billy and I only ever made love that night. Every other time was just sex, but I had asked him to make love to me. There's a difference between the two. Making love is meaningful and passionate where as sex is just something to pass time and get a rise out of each other.

We had sex the rest of the time we were there then when I got home I took a pregnancy test and was shocked to see it was positive. I took a few more following that one and they were all positive. I had told Billy right away and he was over the moon that I was pregnant with our baby. I was still very early in the pregnancy so we didn't tell anyone just yet because there was a high chance I could lose the baby. We made an appointment to go see a doctor and they had confirmed I was pregnant.

Weeks later we had announced to our friends and family that I was pregnant. Everyone was so incredibly happy for us. I started to show towards the beginning of my second trimester and I was just so happy all the time.

As time went on, we eventually found out the gender of our baby. We were going to be having a baby girl and that just made me even more happy and excited.

Billy and I were overjoyed to be welcoming a daughter. Something we've both always wanted and was now finally coming true. We had gotten her nursery ready weeks prior to her due date. We painted her room a pastel pink and even had a castle painted on the wall just because she was going to be our little princess.

Scarlett Esme Harrington-Hargrove would've been two years old two months ago.

Unfortunately, Billy and I tragically lost her when I was seven months pregnant.

That night was a night I don't think I'll ever forget.

_ November 16, 2010 _

_ I woke up out of a dead sleep, in a cold sweat. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to burst. I looked over and could barely read the time on the clock, 2:19am. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, turning on the lamp. _

_ As my eyes adjust to the light, I notice something on the blankets. It comes into focus and I see it's a red liquid. I lift up the comforter and can see it smeared all over the sheets and my pants. My heart sinks and I think the worst. _

_ "Billy, Billy wake up!" He groans but turns over on his side and sits up with a confused look on his face. _

_ "What's the matter, baby?" _

_ "I'm bleeding." His eyes grow wide as he gets out of the bed. _

_ Everything just felt numb and went in slow motion. Could it be the baby? I was way too far in my pregnancy to have a miscarriage. Am I hemorrhaging? _

_ "Bring the bag just in case, B." I say as he helps me off the bed. _

_ "Okay, do you want to change your pants?" _

_ "No, just get me to the hospital fast. Something's wrong." _

_ "Okay, baby, everything gonna be okay." He says, pecking my lips. _

_ I sigh knowing that it's not gonna be okay but I don't want to think about that. _

_ He gets me down to the car and drives us to the hospital. He brings me inside and I'm taken back right away. I started to get really strong cramps and they were very painful. _

_ Doctors and nurses were rushing in and out of my room until I saw my OB come in and check the baby's monitor. _

_ "Steve, I need you to start pushing in a few minutes. Baby's heart is failing." _

_ "What?! No I can't push! She's too early!" I begin to cry and Billy wraps his hand around mine and kisses my temple. _

_ "Steve, I'm sorry but you have to push. She's not doing good and you need to get her out. Just push when I tell you." _

_ "O-okay." I whimper. _

_ A few nurses get my legs up as I start to push. _

_ I didn't want to do this. I wasn't ready to face that my baby girl is most likely dead. _

_ After six long, agonizing, and painful pushes she was out and was being looked at by several people who came into the room once she was born. Billy stayed by my side and would whisper sweet nothings occasionally in my ear. I turned my face and cried into his chest. _

_ I was waiting to hear our girl cry just a little bit but she never did. The doctors left and it was just me, Billy, and Doctor Sawyer. _

_ She came over with a tiny bundle in her arms. I move my head so I can face her and smear my tears. _

_ "I'm so sorry Steve. We did everything we could to save her but her heart and lungs were just too weak. Her circulation got cut by a tear in her umbilical cord. I'm terribly sorry, Steve. Would you like to see her?" I nod and hold out my arms. _

_ She places my baby in my arms and leaves the room. Billy and I are left staring at our dead child. _

_ I sniffle and feel my tears well up in my eyes again with full force. _

_ "Hi baby girl. I know you can't see me or hear me but I'm your mommy. And this guy right here is your daddy. We just want you to know that we love you so much and we'll never stop. You will never be forgotten and will always be in our hearts. You're so precious, sweetheart. I'll always love you Scarlett Esme Harrington-Hargrove. Forever and Always, my sweet girl." I place a gentle kiss onto her head and just hold her close to my chest, taking in her features. _

After Scarlett died, I fell into a very deep depression. I talked to no one, I didn't eat, didn't have contact with anyone. Not even Billy. I locked myself in our bedroom and stayed there for weeks. To a point where I had to spend a few nights in the hospital due to starvation. I thought Billy was never going to forgive me for losing our daughter so I just kept myself away from him.

But he was never mad at me and never blamed me. He was just trying to be a good husband and I had it worked into my brain that he was mad. He tried so hard to get me to come out of our room and just let me breathe.

Days turned to weeks, which then turned to months. Billy and I just didn't seem up for trying to have another baby and I lived in fear that I would lose the next one or the one after that. So we never tried and just went on with our life together as a childless married couple.

The thought of kids was starting to fade away from my memory until it became non-existent.

Then the night of our two year anniversary, Billy and I went on a little getaway to celebrate and stayed at an Airbnb. The room was nice and the area was nice and quiet for us to relax in and enjoy our time.

Well Billy and I were in the bathtub both letting our skin soak in the warm bubbly water. Things started to get a little intimate between us then the next morning I woke up next to my husband, in his arms. We had done it for the first time in a while, I was a bit unsure of what the outcome was going to be with it but I tried to think about it too much.

So four weeks later, I started to have the same symptoms I had when I was pregnant with Scarlett and looked a little chubby in my belly. I kinda knew I was pregnant but didn't want to believe it. I would never kill my baby or treat it as if it weren't there but that's the thing I was dreading most, getting too attached to it and then having them die.

Anyways, Billy picked up on my always being constantly sick and made me go to the doctors. We did the same routine we did when we first found out about Scarlett except instead of the doctor finding one baby, there were four babies growing inside my womb. I was about three weeks along and was already forming a small bump that rested between my hips.

Four babies! Billy and I were both shocked and excited but I still held that little thread of sadness and guilt with me.

We did the same thing and waited for the appropriate time to tell everyone we were pregnant again. They were happy for us again and were proud of me for being able to do this again.

Billy and I had hope for these babies. We made sure everything was perfect for them and had weekly check-ups at the doctor to ensure nothing was wrong with my babies.

At five months, we found out I was carrying four boys. Not one girl. I was a bit bummed that I wasn't getting another baby girl but that's okay I mean four little boys is pretty fun. I know they're going to be wild like their father but hopefully they'll inherit my reserved manner and be quiet and gentle babies.

We, well Billy, got their nursery set up and our house was overloaded with all this baby stuff. Four cribs, clothes, baby bottles, bibs, toys, blankets, diapers, wipes, formula. Thankfully though, Billy and the guys did a good job with their room. Each crib had a black letter hung over it, so we would be able to remember their name and where they go.

We've chosen to name our sons, Blaze, Maddox, Brixton, and Ryker. And I know they're most likely going to be little pains in my ass.

When I reached seven months, I was a nervous wreck and didn't sleep much from that point on because of the night we lost Scarlett. I feared I was going to wake up bleeding again and my babies would be dead. So I kept my hands on my bump at all times and felt their movements which let me know they were alive.

Eight months came and I was for sure ready to pop. I looked like a whale carrying four fully grown humans inside of me. My body can only stretch so far and I think it's met its peak.

My due date wasn't until January 20th but it’s January 10th and my water broke about four hours ago. Billy and I are now at the hospital getting ready to welcome our babies.

I've been in labor since last night with my contractions but we waited until my water broke to come in because my contractions weren't that bad. But now that my water has broken, the contractions were very intense and I was very close to delivering so right now we're just waiting for my doctor to come back and see where we're at.

"You know, I wonder who's gonna be born first." Billy says looking up to meet my gaze.

"We'll know exactly who it is when we see them. It'll just hit you and be like yep that's whoever."

"Um okay? Whatever you say, Steve." I roll my eyes at his disbelief and rest my head back against the pillow. He gets up from his chair and grabs my hand.

"You know how incredibly proud I am of you, Steve? You've come so far, we've come so far and have grown since Scarlett. You're about to give birth to our four boys, that's just so amazing. I didn't know you had it in you but you do and I'm forever grateful to have you as my husband and the mother of my children. I love you so much Steve, you're gonna be amazing today. And you're gonna be amazing for the rest of your life. I'm so happy I get to have you by my side in everything and go through all the wonders of the world with my best friend."

"I love you too baby. I'm glad to have you by my side too because it would be incredibly hard to go through this alone."

"I would never let you go through this alone. It'll take an army to get through me when I'm with you because you and the babies are the only things that matter to me." I smile and feel him press his lips against mine.

Our little moment was interrupted by the doctor coming in.

"Alright let's see where you're at." I bend my legs up and feel her insert her fingers checking me.

"I'd say you're about ready to start pushing. Let me go get some nurses athen we'll get you started, Steve."

"Okay." I smile. This is it, the moment Billy and I have been waiting for. We're finally going to get to see our sons. Four boys, I'm about to deliver.

Billy stayed holding my hand for a little while until my doctor and the nurses came back in with four plastic bassinets after the babies were born.

She's already suited up in a blue gown, gloves, and a mask ready for me to go. I, however, had taken off my gown and was now left with the fetal monitors wrapped around my bump.

"Okay so, I want you to try pushing using this bar. And to do that you're going to sit up a bit until your back is off the bed and pull on this towel which is going to be wrapped around the bar. When you push, you pull as well and that should bring your baby out faster but I'm not sure how it's going to go for the other ones but we'll see."

I nod and the nurse as well as Billy help me sit up and I wrap my fingers around the white towel. My feet were resting against the side poles, having my legs wide open.

The contraction broke apart inside me so I started to push. Right off the bat it began to burn so I stopped but heaved in more air and held it, pushing down.

"Push just like that Steve, don't stop." I let it go and inhaled deeply, again.

Billy’s hand was pushing against my lower back while the other rested on my knee.

"Push baby."

"I'm t-trying." I stop and throw my head back. It was hurting so much. I took quick breaths then started to push again.

"Come on Steve, you're doing so well. His head's coming. Push!" I pushed down hard squeezing all my muscles and could feel his head was slowly coming out. Billy was peeking over my legs trying to see as well.

I gripped onto the towel tighter and continued to push.

"He's crowning!" I lean back into Billy’s shoulder which was right next to me and feel him kiss my forehead.

"He's coming baby, you've almost got our first baby here. Keep pushing Steve." I nod against his shirt and continue to push.

"Ow! Jesus Christ this hurts!"

"That's his head Steve! It's halfway out, Big push!" I do as she says and can feel it bulge out of me. "Perfect now don't push and just pant for me please" I begin to pant and lean back into Billy’s shoulder. I notice that he's smiling through the sweat that seeped into my eyes.

"Can you see him baby?" I asked. He nods as his eyes get glossy. He tucks a piece of my fallen hair behind my ear as I'm told to start to push again.

"One more big, big push to get these shoulders out Steve."

I pull on the towel, curl my toes against the pole, and push as hard as I can.

His shoulders slid out slowly then came the rest of his body with a gush of amniotic fluid.

I lay back all the way on the bed as she brought him up to my bare chest.

Our first baby boy, Maddox Parker.

"My sweet boy, hi honey." I cried keeping a firm hold on my son's slimy body.

"He's beautiful Steve. I'm so proud of you." Billy says, with his hand moving the hair out of my sweaty face. He gives me a quick kiss before going to cut our son's cord.

"He's our little Maddox Parker." I tell him. He smiles and kisses me again as a nurse takes our son to the other side of the room.

A few minutes pass by and my contractions start up again.

I bring my feet back up to rest on the poles while I wrap my fingers around the towel, keeping a tight grip on it.

"Alright Steve, give me a nice big push to get this head out." She looks up at me and nods. Billy’s hand were back where they started, on my back and my knee as I pushed.

I began to push and could feel the burn instantly.

"Push through that pressure, you're doing so well." I listen to what she says and continue to push. "Push, push, push." I stop and quickly catch my breath before starting back up. "Perfect! His head is crowning Steve! Another big push!"

I let out a deep grunt and felt his head come out.

"Pant for me please, don't push." I was more out of breath now but somehow had the urge to keep going. "Okay no cord. So deep breath in, hold it and push Steve. Push, push, push!" I push and push more and more until the second baby slowly emerges out. "Good, good, good. A little more hold that push, Steve!" I pushed, letting out a loud scream and my second son was there.

Again, he was brought to my chest and I wrapped my arms around him.

His cries were loud and shrill matching his brother's but he was perfect too.

"Hi baby boy. Hello baby." I whimper feeling all my emotions hit me once again. Billy was smiling and crying too at the birth of our second son, Brixton Hunter.

He cut his cord then Brixton was taken to go join his brother with another nurse.

"Two down, two to go." Billy says, petting my hair. I was exhausted and had been pushing for about 45 minutes. I guess they were both quick births now I just need to get these two out.

**-Fifteen Minutes Later-**

"Here is your third baby Steve, good job." She hands me my third son, Blaze Kolton.

He was so small but was absolutely adorable.

"Welcome to the world, my little love." I kiss the top of his head and realize I have one more baby that I need to deliver then all my boys would be here.

Billy quickly cuts his cord and he's taken to the other side just like the other two were.

The contraction rippled through me and I knew I had to start pushing.

"Keep going Steve! Just like that, you've got it!"

I push feeling the constant pain build up.

"Ow! Oh god! It hurts!"

"I know it does, but he needs to come out. I can see his head! Big push!"

I continue to push more and more until I'm told to stop because the pain was becoming too much all of the sudden.

"Okay, lay him back and get his legs all the way back, his head is coming you just need to push harder!" I nod and they get me flat on my back. Billy and a nurse both pull my legs back to my chest as I feel my body curl around my baby.

"Here comes his head, keep pushing."

I groan out in pain and squeeze my eyes shut, pushing. I grunt a few times and his head begins to crown.

Another few pushes later, his head is out. I was relieved but all worried because after trying to push his shoulders for fifteen minutes, they were stuck behind my pelvic bone.

"Get him on his hands and knees! This baby needs to come out right now!" Billy and the nurse both turn me around carefully. Another nurse removes the bar from the bed and I'm not on my knees with my hands holding onto the bed. Billy’s hands were rubbing my arm and I began to cry from the pain and worry about my baby boy.

"I need you to push for me Steve. As hard as you can!" She says.

I begin to bare down and can feel her trying to pull the baby out as best as she could.

"Come on, keep going!"

"Push baby, he's almost here. You got this baby!"

"Agh! Fucking god!" I scream and the baby starts to move out of me.

"One more big push!"

I give my last and final push. My baby comes out with a rush of bloody fluids that are now in between my legs.

"Sit back carefully and I'm going to bring your son under you, Steve." I do as she says with the help of Billy and am handed my fourth son, Ryker Owen.

He's finally here. I couldn't think of anything to say and was just so happy to be holding my baby boy. I cried and kept him up against my sweaty chest.

Billy kissed my temple and forehead over and over again. He placed his hand on top of mine that rested on our son's back.

"Dad, you get to do the honors." A nurse hands Billy the scissors and he snips our last baby's cord. The nurse takes him to the other side of the room and Billy then places a long awaited kiss onto my lips.

"You did amazing baby, I'm so, so, so, so proud of you Ricky."

I smile and feel my tears roll down my cheeks.

He helps me turn around and lean back against the bed, trying not to sit in the fluids that lay in a puddle beneath me.

**\---**

Maddox, Brixton, Blaze, and Ryker are all healthy and are currently asleep in their little bassinets. Billy and I were transferred to another room where we can have visitors but since it was kinda late, I wasn't up to see anyone. I just wanted to be alone with my husband and my four boys.

Scarlett now has four little brothers and I know she's watching over them.

I smile, as I lay in bed and Billy notices my sudden happiness.

"What?" He asks, smirking.

"Nothing just that I'm married to the best guy in the whole world and we now have four little boys to look after."

"I know, life's done us well. I wouldn't want to experience it with anybody else."

"Neither would I. I love you Billy Harrington-Hargrove."

"I love you more, Steve Harrington-Hargrove." I smile feeling him place a kiss onto my lips.

"Let's see our boys." He nods and goes to pick them up one at a time.

He hands me Maddox first, then Brixton, and places Blaze in between my legs while he holds Ryker.

"Are we going to handle all of them?" He asks.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll eventually get the hang of it. I mean how hard could raising four babies be?" He shrugs then laughs.

"Let's just hope they don't give us hell."

"Can't make any promises babe." 


End file.
